Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door, also known as Kids Next Door or by its acronym KND, is an American animated television series created by Tom Warburton and produced by Curious Pictures. The series debuted on Cartoon Network on December 6, 2002 and ended on January 21, 2008 after six years. The series came about as the result of a viewer's poll by Cartoon Network. It briefly aired on Miguzi at 4:00 p.m. The current stratus for this show is "Playing on Cartoon Network Video", meaning that it's not on Cartoon Network but you can watch it on Cartoon Network Video. Since sometime in 2010, the series came back to Cartoon Network as reruns. Sometimes the show comes on weekdays at noon. It stopped airing reruns on Cartoon Network in 2014, but moved to Boomerang beginning in 2015. Broadcast as two episodes per half-hour (except for a few half-hour episodes), the central characters of the series are five ten-year olds who operate from their treehouse against the tyranny of adults and teenagers. The central characters make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. Overview The show revolves around the main home operatives of Sector V — Numbuh One (Nigel Uno), Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.), Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban), Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles), Numbuh Five (Abigail Lincoln), and Numbuh Six Point One (Ken "Kenny" Uno). Their mission is to fight crimes against kids, such as homework and flossing, committed by adults, senior citizens, teenagers, and other "evil" children. They make up what is known as Sector V of a worldwide organization called the Kids Next Door. The main villains are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Father, and Numbuh Unstoppable Production Warburton created a pilot episode for another show, Kenny and the Chimp. Originally, there was a group of children who called themselves "The Kids Next Door" among the recurring characters, and would often get Kenny into trouble. The plot-line was then changed to focus on the group of kids alone, and later, the kids battling adulthood. In 2001, the show's pilot episode, "No P in the OOL", won a Cartoon Network viewer's poll, and as a result, Codename: Kids Next Door was greenlit to become a series. Reception Common Sense Media wrote that the "silly cartoon is too violent for youngest viewers." Awards and nominations In 2005, The series won The Best Television Series for Children Award at The Ottawa International Animation Festival for "Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E.", which was written by Tom Warburton and storyboarded by Guy Moore. The following year, "Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E." won the Festival's Collideascope Award for Television Animation for Children. Then, after that, the episode "Operation: K.E.N.N.Y." was nominated for the Colideascope Award for Telivision Animation for Children, becoming the second episode to be nominated. Broadcast * Cartoon Network (2002-08; 2009-14) * Kids' WB (2004) * Boomerang (2015, 2016-2017; 2018-present) Trivia * In the opening theme of the episodes, Numbuh 4's Musket's nozzle alters from when he is shooting mustard to when he jumps into position. * The intro is a combination parody of the classic Mission Impossible and James Bond intros. Possible Sequel or Spin-Off On March 19, 2015, a video was posted on YouTube of what appears to be an animatic of a new series featuring Numbuh 1, Numbuh 6.1, Chad (Numbuh 274), and the Galactic KND, entitled Galactic: Kids Next Door. It was later revealed to be an attempt to try to get the series approved with help from fans. On April 1, 2015, a petition was started on Change.org to make G:KND a real series. Many fans signed the petition, including creator Tom Warburton and Numbuh 4's voice actor Dee Bradley Baker. The next day, a fan-made Facebook page was created to advertise that a G:KND series was still possible. On June 1, 2015, Warburton revealed that the idea of a G:KND started since the end of the original series along a Cartoon Network executive, but any came in fruition, so he wrote a script. Eighteen days later, Warburton revealed that Cartoon Network had rejected the G:KND and have plans for continuing the Codename: Kids Next Door franchise, but he is confident to get the sequel approved in the future. In April 2016, Warburton stated that Cartoon Network didn't greenlight the G:KND, but he also said that the petition could serve to convince them in the future. In September 2016, the original video released by Warburton was re-animated by Rat Animation, retaining the original voice acting but given a full animation style, versus a stop-motion and black and white animation style used in the original video. Also, Rat Animation has shown its support saying Warburton that if the first episode of the sequel is written, they would animate it. The petition ended with over 95,000 supporters. da:Kodenavn: Naboens Børn Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2008 television series endings Category:TV Shows